Admin History
Home For The Helpless wouldn't be what it is today without their lovely and caring admins, who put so much time and effort into creating something as amazing. Being an admin is not always an easy job and that has been proven often, some of the older members had certainly witness such events although if you ask them about it, they might tell you, how they would rather prefer to just forget about it and bury it somwhere deep in the back of their mind. But how exactly did this all begin? The journey begins The date is March 16, 2012 and the first post on Home For The Helpless shows up, written by Admin Kirby. The precious mind who came up with the idea and created this roleplay, which became the home of many of our beloved characters. At that time probably not even she believed the roleplay will become just as successful at it is today. Soon Taylor joined Kirby as an admin and that was probably one of the darkes days in the history or HFTH, but for sure the first one. Members who have been there at that time are shaking their heads at refreshing the memories. If she was one thing, then for sure not admin material. On the list of her 'crimes' were god modding, forcing ships, too many ooc post on the dash and making rule exceptions for friends - to just name a few. So it was not surprising when she was asked to step down as an admin. A sigh of relief left the lips of lot of members. The regin of terror of Admin Taylor ended. Things went back to normal and peaceful, or well as peaceful as an usual day at Home For The Helpless can be. Then we all now a general day is everything but peaceful in our beloved roleplay. Recovery from the horror She Who Shouldn't Be Named left, and even if they are denying, there were probably a few nights full of celebration about these new. And once more Admin Kirby was alone by running the main. At this point let's just mention, that she did great, because yes, we can't mention it often enough. However, back to the main point. The roleplay was running and although there have been lows and highs, there were always at least one or two lovely souls, who made it sure to keep alive, then sometimes even the greates admins need help from the members. The roleplay survived their first terrible event (see above), but that didn't mean it was out of danger. The devil never sleeps. This time it came in the form of real life. Admin Kirby got busy and wasn't able to run the roleplay alone anymore. That was when Admin Spooky raised in her shining armor from the circle of loyal members and stepped to Admin Kirby's side to support and help her. She was like born for this job and what was too much for Kirby alone, that was perfectly done by both of them. With time passing the roleplay became more attention and the number of members grew. We saw people coming and we saw people leaving, but in the end the little group of people, who has been there from the beginning staying loyal and not dreaming about ever leaving, grew one by one. Circle of life The saying the calm before the storm didn't fail in this case as well. Soon real life became too much, and although she was still there, the time Kirby could spend with us became less and less every day. Most of us probably denied to accept or think about it, but what we were all scared of became reality. And although she isn't there, we all know in her mind and heart she is with us and we are waiting for her return - loyal as we are. All the task have been done by Admin Spooky now and just as Kirby, she did a great job as well. Both, her and Kirby created something, they might not even dreamed about. The roleplay became more popular and suddenly the inbox was filled with applications. The sudden success as amazing as it was, became just too much for only one admin. Not surprising, that Admin Spooky had to ask for help, so she didn't get overwhelmed. Just as last time, again it was one of the members, who hurried to help. Admin Savvy is the last name on the short but mostly amazing list of the admins in the history of Home For The Helpless. As time passes the roleplay just becomes more amazing and one of the main reasons for this is certainly the great work or admins are doing. Every now and then there is a lovely anon raising their voices how perfect the admins of HFTH are and we, the members, can only nod and smile, then hell yes, they are right! I can also recall a few marriage proposals our admins received. At this point in name of all members, I would like to thank the admins for everything they did for this roleplay and we hope they stay with us, then they are also valued members.